Nocturne Melody
by CDR. Grae
Summary: Vocaloids are supposed to be cute and fun. Sure their songs can sometimes be depressing and dark, but they wouldn't really act like that in real life, right? Mark and Hana never planned to be in this journey, but fate seems to have other plans. What Vocaloid songs out there would make these two teenagers live in a complete nightmare? (Collab with Blazing Groudon)
1. Chapter 1 (Blazing Groudon)

A/N: Hey there guys! Thanks for checking out Nocturne Melody, a collaboration story between Blazing Groudon and myself (TheDarkKunoichi). We sincerely hope you enjoy reading about our characters' journey as they proceed to discover the mystery within the world of Vocaloid. This chapter is written by Blazing Groudon. Next chapter will be written by me, then so on and so forth.

OCs:

Mark - Blazing Groudon

Hana - TheDarkKunoichi

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, neither Blazing Groudon nor I own Vocaloid.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1** **(Blazing Groudon)**

 **...**

Two seventeen year old teenagers stood in front of a bulletin board, intently reading the latest news in their high school. More specifically, they are looking for club announcements. Mark's eyes darted from one poster to the next, reading every announcement and disregarding the ones he knew they both wouldn't like. Hana was busy typing something on her phone, trusting her best friend to pick a club that will suit their interests.

In order for any student to get into a good college, one had to join a club in order have it show up in their transcripts. It didn't matter the club. They just needed to sign up in one just for the sake of joining a social group.

 _'Correction,'_ Mark thought to himself wryly, _'We_ have _to join a club. This isn't by choice.'_

This is quite a hassle for both Mark and Hana, as they were both uninterested in joining any group and just prefers to stay at home and hang out. However, the school just _had_ to make it a requirement.

So far, he has not been impressed with any of the clubs he saw. Drama, Dance, and Art club are all too much work, Glee club sounds boring, and lastly, the Sports club and the other clubs are all fully booked since last week. Perhaps some of it was their fault since they purposely held back from searching until the last minute, but now all the good clubs were taken. Mark shook his head in resignation and focused on reading the last announcement on the board. He raised an eyebrow.

" _Vocaloid club?"_ He mouthed in surprise.

The poster read: **Introducing the newest club! Are you a fan of Vocaloids? Do you want to spend time with other people talking about your favorite singing androids? Well, look no further than the Vocaloid club! This club is made so that others like you can learn how to sing like Vocaloids, produce creative Vocaloid storylines, talk about their favorite singers like Miku Hatsune, the Kagamine twins, Luka Megurine, and more! Last chance to join is on Monday at 3:30 PM in Room 305!"**

' _Monday…'_ he frowned in thought. ' _That's today!'_

"Hey, Hana? I think I found something."

Mark glanced over at Hana as she turned off her phone at his call. She began taking out her earphones as she read the announcement herself. Her eyes immediately lit up with excitement.

"Wow. I can't believe they actually made a Vocaloid club!" Hana grinned. "I didn't know there are other Vocaloid fans in this school."

"Yeah. Neither do I." Mark shrugged.

"Do you want to check it out? It's straight down the hall anyway."

There was no reason to argue against it. After all, if anything, this club would benefit the both of them, especially since Vocaloid was a common interest between the two teenagers. It might be fun. Besides… _most of the clubs are rather boring anyways,_ Mark added as an afterthought.

Both teenagers turned to the right and began to walk down the hall. However, despite thinking that, Mark couldn't help but feel that something is a tiny bit off. It was rather strange to have a club on a Monday. Most clubs took place in the other days of the week. Mondays were usually a no-no since most of the students have a whole day of classes. Besides, the timing is just too perfect and last minute, as if they waited just for the two of them specifically. Although maybe he was just overthinking it. Besides, clubs are all about fun. The school would not let this club happen if they suspected something was wrong with it.

What's the worst that could happen anyways? Students singing Vocaloid songs to the point where classroom windows get broken? Mark highly doubted that.

The two finally arrived at a wooden door with the numbers '305' engraved into it. Mark raised a fist to knock, but as if on cue, the door suddenly opened, startling him a little bit. Hana let out a small chuckle as Mark shot her an unamused glare. Unfortunately, that didn't cause the intended effect he wanted as Hana looked as though she was trying to hold back another giggle. Both teens turned to look at another teenager in front of them.

"Welcome! You guys are here for the Vocaloid club?"

Mark and Hana exchanged wide-eyed glances at each other as the blue haired boy stood with a smile. Whoever this is, he certainly put a whole lot of effort into cosplaying as Kaito. In fact, it was more like he just ordered a plastic surgery to look like the ice cream loving Vocaloid himself.

Mark immediately felt weirded out. He's not that addicted to Vocaloid that he would permanently alter his features to look _exactly_ like them. Hana looked like she felt the same way judging by how high her eyebrows rose.

"Well, come on in. It's not like we are going to have the club in the hallway."

Great. Not only was this a Kaito fan boy, he was acting like a hotshot already. Mark was already not having a good opinion of the guy. There was something about his tone that just made him annoyed, though saying it aloud would be out of the question. He didn't want to look like some jerk in front of Hana.

The pair of teenagers walked in the empty classroom as the Kaito cosplayer closed the door behind them. The founder of the group then went over to a podium in the middle of the room and gestured for Hana and Mark to take a seat. He crouched behind the stand as he pulled two things out. He stood up so that the two teenagers can take a good look.

He held two juice boxes in his hands, one with the covering of a cartoon orange and the other an apple. Both are rather small since these boxes are usually for children to drink from.

"Juice anyone?"

Did this guy not realize that they're not little kids anymore? High school students do not drink from juice boxes lest they get teased and mocked. Maybe he couldn't afford getting actual juice drinks from the store? Couldn't he just ask for juice from the cafeteria? They did have large amounts of juice drinks anyways so taking one wouldn't be an issue.

Was Mark being too judgmental? Maybe he was being too harsh on the guy. This was the first time they met the Kaito cosplayer so Mark was probably jumping to conclusions too quickly. Hana didn't seem to mind as she plucked an orange cartoon box and began to sip from it. Not wanting to seem ungrateful, Mark did the same with his own apple juice box.

He almost immediately wanted to spit it out. It had a rather pungent taste, almost as though he was drinking some kind of foul spoiled fruit. Trying his best not to look irked, he put down the apple juice. Hana didn't seem to have the same reaction. In fact, it seemed as though the taste was very good in her end. Guess the Kaito cosplayer didn't like Mark that much either.

"Anyway, your name is...?" Mark asked.

"Oh just call me "The Director"."

"The what now?"

 _Wow. He is_ really _embracing his character. He can't believe this..._

"The Director. Come on man, don't tell me you're deaf."

Mark took back what he said earlier. This guy was really acting like a complete jerk.

"Can I have your names?" The Director asked, ignoring Mark's slight glare.

"Sure! My name is Hana and this is Mark." Hana replied brightly, sensing the tension and trying her best to divert The Director's attention away from Mark lest a fight breaks out. "So this club teaches us both to sing like Vocaloids and create Vocaloid stories? Like, in the music videos?"

The Director gave a smile at her enthusiasm and nodded. Mark silently began observing the room while they talked; Hana is more sociable than he is anyways. Eyes roaming, he glanced over to the table near the stand. His eyes filled with confusion. Over on the small table was a black walkie-talkie. Normally, only police officers use the device. Why would the Director have one? Where would he even use it anyways?

"What's with the walkie-talkie?" Mark asked, glancing back at the Director who paused.

"Oh that. That is just for emergencies so if anything happened, I can immediately contact a police officer. You know, better safe than sorry." The Director said; waving his hand unconcernedly like it was a 'no duh' type of question.

What would a Vocaloid club even _do_ that will result in an emergency anyway? Mark's eyes just narrowed in suspicion even more. Hana glanced at him curiously, probably concerned about his strange behavior, but he shook his head. He had to find out more.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Mark tried asking casually.

The Director grinned excitedly, "Well, I am here to persuade you to join the club. I have this sign-up sheet right here, and if you finally decide that you wanted to join, just write your name and signature." He placed a piece of paper on the table in front of them. "In the meantime, I want to introduce you to the Vocaloids. First up, we have the star herself: Miku Hatsune. Well, what can I say about her? She is every boy's dream girlfriend."

Mark immediately snorted when Hana visibly wrinkled her nose. She had always been a hater of Miku, much to his confusion and amusement. He knew she wouldn't share the same opinion that The Director held Miku in. According to her, if Miku is a real person, then she will be one of those snobby girls in movies that let their fame and wealth get into their heads. Bossy, demanding, and prideful are only some of the names that describes the Vocaloid superstar. She is definitely not a kind of dream for anyone. For Mark however, he thinks that Miku is all right. Her music is great, and he occasionally listens to it whenever he's in the mood.

He patiently waited for another proclamation about the 'evil' Miku Hatsune, but when the silence stretched, Mark finally glanced over at his best friend. Hana usually gets fired up whenever Miku is mentioned, loudly stating her own opinion about the most famous Vocaloid, much to the listeners' irritation. However, right now Hana looks tired, her posture slightly slumping in her chair. It was very odd, since Hana is usually cheery and never seems to run out of energy. To see her like this is quite a surprise.

Perhaps because it was a long day? Probably. Mark always felt worn out after a day at school to the point where he would fall asleep in the bus, though he usually makes up for it by staying up late at night. Speaking of which, he felt his eyelids begin to droop as well. Guess it was from his bad habit. He should have known this would eventually come back to bite him.

"Next up, we got Luka. She may not be as popular as Miku but she is still a sweet woman. Where Miku is childish, Luka is more of an adult. She is probably the more mature one out of the Vocaloids. Plus, she is able to entice people to love her, don't you think? Who on earth would not have a crush on Luka after seeing Luka Luka Night Fever Dance?" The Director continued to ramble.

Mark felt like his eyes were beginning to lose focus. Man, he must have stayed up too late yesterday night. Then again, he did have a lot of homework so he wasn't surprised of the consequences. He isn't even listening to the Director talk anymore. He noticed Hana starting to nod off, sleep gently wrapping her in its intimate embrace. In the end, she isn't able to fight it off any longer and finally dozed off.

"Hey, wake up! I am not finished talking!" The Director chided.

Mark was doing his best to stay awake but that was easier said than done. The last thing Mark heard before he drifted off to the dream world was when "The Director" resumed talking about Gumi.

 **...**

"The Director" slowly trailed off when he finally noticed the boy doze off. He grinned as he looked at the two passed out teenagers. Going over to his walkie-talkie, he picked it up while he casually glanced outside the classroom window for any bystanders. No one was there, of course. Everything was going according to plan. He quietly cleared his throat before speaking into the device, his wide grin almost audible through the speaker:

"My Queen, I have them. I'll bring them through shortly."

* * *

 **Please review and tell us what you think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2 (TheDarkKunoichi)

A/N: Thank you to those who followed and favorited this story! I think we're off to a good start xD This chapter is written by me (TheDarkKunoichi), so I really hope you like it! Please continue to read and review guys! Support us, and you might find that this story is not as simple and predictable as you may think...

OCs:

Mark - Blazing Groudon

Hana - TheDarkKunoichi

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Vocaloid, though we wish we did.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2 (TheDarkKunoichi)**

 **...**

Hana wanted to puke her guts out.

She woke up feeling extremely lightheaded and drowsy, and she felt the orange juice she remembered drinking earlier churning uncomfortably in her stomach, threatening to rise from her throat and out on the grass.

 _Wait… grass?_

Hana stared at the green grass beneath her fingertips, long and unkempt, blowing and waving slightly from the breeze. She slowly curled her fingers around the patches of green, the slight ticklish feel of it making it seem so real. Deeply puzzled and still slightly disoriented, Hana slowly raised her head up. What she saw made her blink twice and gape in disbelief.

Trees as tall as skyscrapers covered the sky, their majestic branches filled with leaves snaking above her head like a natural green roof, only letting a few rays of light shine through its thick canopy. Woodland creatures and insects performed a cacophony of sounds around her, making it seem like the forest is alive and brimming with life. She could even see a squirrel scampering around ten feet away. At first glance, it looked like something straight out of a fairytale.

That was when she remembered that a forest was the last place she should be in right now.

Hana was frozen in shock. How did she get in a forest? She was in a classroom not ten minutes ago, for God's sake. She hastily tried to recall anything that might have caused this. She was definitely in school, that's for sure. And they were looking for a… club? Right. And then they found one about Vocaloid until they ended up in a classroom together with a Kaito look-alike and Mark.

 _Mark!_

Hana mentally slapped herself in disbelief. How could she forget about Mark? Her bestest best friend in the whole wide world?! Through her wide-eyed gaze, she quickly caught sight of a familiar brown-haired boy lying motionless right beside her. Her heart immediately seized up in worry and fear, her nausea temporarily forgotten in favor of her best friend's condition.

Her hand hurriedly reached out and grasped for Mark's arm, her other hand covering her mouth to keep from throwing up. "M-Mark… _Mark_!"

 _Please be okay!_

She shook his arm roughly, her heartbeat gradually speeding up with fear when it looked like he wouldn't respond. He is usually a very light sleeper so something must have happened that made him remain unconscious!

" _Mark_!"

To her surprise and extreme relief, however, he immediately sat bolt upright; his wide green eyes darting everywhere in a panic until it finally landed on her. His gaze immediately softened in relief. "Hana! Are you alright?"

She shook her head slightly, knowing that too much movement will trigger her stomach at any moment. Suddenly, Mark winced and he clutched his own stomach. "W-Wha…?"

A wave of nausea suddenly washed over her and Hana immediately turned green. She didn't wait for him to voice his own thoughts before immediately running off to crouch behind a nearby tree and proceeding to puke everything she ate since this morning, including the orange juice she drank earlier. Mark stared at her trembling back in concern, before wincing in pain. "My stomach hurts…"

"Mine too, obviously." She grimaced at the foul taste in her mouth. "What happened? I know I felt fine just this morning."

She watched Mark frown in thought, before abruptly snapping his fingers in realization. "The juice!"

"What?"

He gazed at her anxiously, "Remember the juice boxes that Kaito guy gave us? You must have drank too much of it and that's why you threw up. I only took a sip because of that awful taste." His eyes widened, "That must be why we fell asleep too!"

"But it didn't taste awful, it tasted like normal orange." She tilted her head in confusion but quickly shook it off. "Never mind that, what's important now is where we are and how we got here."

"Where we are…?"

It seemed Mark didn't notice the change in their surroundings immediately, because he almost broke his neck looking at the trees around them in shock and fear. " _What the-?!"_

Hana stared back at the forest grimly. She didn't know how they got here, let alone how they are going to get back. The surroundings may look beautiful now, but when night finally comes she knows it won't be as pleasant. She couldn't stop imagining the horrible scenarios that might happen if they never found the exit and die here from hunger and thirst. Worse, the person who brought them here might even come back to finish the job himself.

"Is it possible we were kidnapped?" She asked him urgently. He was always the calm and levelheaded one. He will surely think of ideas on how to get them out of here.

"Yes." He said without hesitation. "I've been having a weird feeling ever since I saw that poster on the board, and then that weird Kaito cosplayer who called himself 'The Director' just confirmed my suspicions." He clenched his fists, "I knew we should've gotten out when we had the chance."

"That's why you were acting weird!" She realized. It made her feel extremely dumb for not noticing. She was just so excited to join a Vocaloid club, any suspicions completely slipped out of her mind. And who wouldn't be? There is no anime club in school, so _of course_ she'll jump at the opportunity to join a club about Vocaloids, her most favorite thing.

"Anyway, we must find out where we are and how to get out of here before that guy comes back again." Mark was still holding his stomach in pain, and Hana gazed at him worriedly. The pain in her stomach had disappeared when she threw up. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." He smiled shakily at her, "Let's go before it gets dark out. First step is to find a body of water, just in case we weren't able to find the exit. We also need to soothe your throat after that." He gestured vaguely to the puddle of puke behind the tree.

She nodded, slightly embarrassed but grateful for his thoughtfulness. "So, I suppose we keep our ears out for the sound of running water?"

He grinned at her, albeit a bit shakily. "Right. Seems you did listen to my boy scout stories from way back then."

She punched his arm lightly, the feeling of panic and fear fading away at Mark's attempt of a joke. "I already know that! Don't underestimate me, Mark. Besides, I bet I know a whole lot more about survival stuff than you, Mr. I-joined-the-boy-scouts-for-only-a-month."

He laughed, shaking his head fondly. "Whatever you say, Hana."

She held a hand out, and he grasped it and allowed himself to be pulled up. Together, the two of them started walking in a completely random direction, ears strained for any sound of running water that would signify a river. They are both terrified, but both took care not to let the other know. One of them has to be brave for now, or they surely won't survive.

…

"As you can see, they are already beginning their journey, albeit unintentionally. It won't be long at all until they finally reach _them_ , Your Highness."

"I can see that." She smirked, bright aquamarine eyes surveying their every move through the smooth glass mirror. "Very nice work."

"Thank you, My Queen."

"Now then," She turned, her long and beautiful teal hair swaying with every movement. "It is time to see if the dream is right."

…

It was already getting dark out when they finally heard running water coming from up ahead. They were both exhausted from the journey, their toes aching after tripping over roots and rocks so many times. They never thought to rest though, knowing that finding water is far more important.

Hana suddenly tripped on a root for probably the hundredth time, and Mark quickly held out an arm to catch her. However, he misjudged his remaining strength and they both ended up toppling to the ground. "I'm sorry!"

She winced from her position under him. "It's okay."

He hurriedly got off her and pulled her up from the ground. "Let's go, I can almost see it!"

She grinned, "What I would give for some water right now."

"You'll get it." He assured her, forming his own grin. Filled with newfound strength at the loud sound of rushing water, they both set out in a quick determined pace through the thick bushes separating them from the river, doing their best to clear the way so they can pass through.

However, what they saw on the other side made them both freeze in horror.

It looked like they went straight from a fairytale and into a living nightmare. Everywhere they looked, there is red staining the grass, the trees and leaves, even the river is turning into the color of rust. Hana quickly pulled Mark back behind the bushes, her instincts at high alert and practically screaming ' _danger!'_

Mark was still gaping, his wide green eyes contrasting sharply with the red surrounding them. "I-Is that _b-blood_?"

"Well, it certainly isn't ketchup." She murmured, ignoring Mark's disapproving frown at her mild joke. Her gaze remained alert, however. "What could possibly produce this much blood in a forest? Wild animals, perhaps? There must be a large amount of predators here, if that is the case, or else there wouldn't be any kind of bloodbath in here."

"What if the blood came from people?" Mark pointed out nervously. "I-I mean, we probably stumbled into a serial killer's personal butchering spot or something."

"That… is certainly a possibility." She tentatively agreed, even if the mere thought sickened her to the core. "He could even be the one who brought us here. Our kidnapper."

Mark swallowed nervously as both possibilities hit them like a rampaging truck. "Let's just hope I'm not right."

"What do we do now, though? The water doesn't look like it's safe to drink."

"Head upstream," the resident Boy Scout said without hesitation, "opposite the direction where the water is headed. It should be cleaner there."

"Though I really hate to be the bringer of bad news, but what if that serial killer is out there waiting for us at this very moment?" Hana pointed out, mind whirling as all the possible scenarios hit her. "If he brought us here, then he must be wondering where we have gone. Besides that, we are already exhausted so we can't run far. What do we do then?"

"That…" Mark looked defeated. "I don't know."

* * *

 **Please support us by reviewing and telling us your thoughts and opinions. It would be greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3 (Blazing Groudon)

OCs:

Mark - Blazing Groudon

Hana - TheDarkKunoichi

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own no Vocaloids ;D**

 **...**

 **Chapter 3 (Blazing Groudon)**

 **...**

Mark didn't know what to say or think.

His mind was a complete mess as questions mercilessly pounded his mind. What if the "Director" was waiting for them? For all he and Hana knew, he was probably some deranged psychopath. That, combined with the fact that they have no idea where they were made the situation even worse. If the "Director" or someone _is_ after them, he has no doubt they will try to kill them. He was pretty much like a bear as Hana and Mark were like travelers. The travelers might get lost in the forest and don't know where to go, but bears certainly knew their way around the forest and could find them whenever it pleased.

Just like bears, the "Director" probably isn't foreign to the idea of killing. Especially with the bloody grass on the other side of the river.

No... _No_. He couldn't start panicking now. If he did that, Hana would no doubt notice. The two of them having some kind of mental breakdown wouldn't do them any good, especially if they have no idea if they were even safe.

He was just going to have to sound sure, even if his mind was telling him otherwise.

"We need to try." Mark said as firmly as he could.

"Are you sure?" Hana asked worriedly.

"I guess so. We got to get some source of water or else we'll pass out from lack of hydration." Mark recited what his Boy Scout's leader told him when he was still a member.

It was true. If they didn't get killed from the psychopath, they would surely die from lack of water. Not to mention they had to find a way to get food around here. Also, they probably needed some kind of shelter to hide and weapons to defend themselves. Sure, fighting against a 'bear' is an easy defeat but it was better to be armed with something than none at all. An axe would probably be useful in this scenario.

Well, Mark and Hana needed to start things from scratch. Making traps would probably also be useful. But only if they first find the source of water...

Mark felt someone poke his shoulder and he turned to look at Hana.

"Do you smell something?"

It was when the pungent smell hit Mark that his brain began to panic. The smell was of a rotten corpse, like someone had died recently and their body was decomposing. At the moment, Mark was doing his absolute best to hold back from running away.

No… if he showed any signs of fear, Hana would also get scared. So he put on his best neutral face and tried to be as confident as he could.

"Let's check it out."

Following the smell, the two teenagers walked past some grasses dotted heavily with red. Tree marks had a scratch mark here and there, as though someone tried to cut them down but failed and gave up on the first try. Not that Mark could blame whoever it was. Those trees had quite the strong bark so one axe swing wouldn't cut it.

That's when they came across one tree that stood out from the rest. This tree had multiple scratch marks on it. There were also splotches of dried blood on the tree, indicating that whoever wielded the weapon didn't just cut down trees but alive things as well.

Mark gulped at the sight.

It was then Hana pulled on his shirt and pointed at what was in front of the tree. Mark nervously followed her finger, scared of what he might find, and looked down. There was a small bush with some orange bright flowers on them. Mark realized what they were since their Boy Scout Leader taught them to memorize the many different flowers they could find while walking.

Orchids.

Mark felt relief wash over his face and momentary confusion. Why did Hana chose to point it out? He slowly reached down and hesitantly picked one from the bush.

Despite their sweet look on the outside, the strong scent of death erupted from the flower and invaded the noses of the teenagers. Mark promptly dropped the orchid he was holding to the ground.

 _Ah_. Now he knew why.

First, there was blood on the grass. Next, there were those rotten orchids. What's next? _Zombies_?

The sound of a twig snapping caught their attention, and they hurriedly whirled around, hearts pounding in fear.

A figure was half-hidden in the shadows, looking monstrously menacing against the darkening sky. A single red eye was all they could see.

And it was staring right at them.

Mark felt panic consume his mind. His ragged breathing echoed unnervingly loud in the sudden silence. It was as if the forest itself was holding its breath.

" _There is no way_ …" Hana whispered fearfully. The both of them had frozen as they watched the figure get closer and closer. The red eye slowly became two, the shadows parted to reveal a tattered dress, with a color as red as fresh blood, and a few more steps finally revealed the most frightening face Mark has ever seen, dark red lips twisted in a deranged sneer.

Paralyzed with terror, Mark can only watch as the woman screeched and lunged.

 **...**

 _"What is she doing?!"_

The "Director" quickly cowered as the Queen rounded on him, her normally beautiful face horribly twisted in fury. Even he had no idea why Meiko decided to get involved with the two. Then again, she has always been the only one he cannot fully control.

He has been tasked with keeping everything in order and running smoothly in this land, and that includes the people within it. Which naturally meant that if something went wrong, he would be the one to face the Queen's wrath.

He had to come up with some excuse. Though in all honesty, he wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. The walkie-talkie excuse was probably his greatest idea. He _is_ still proud of that when he thought about it.

"Er... I suppose she simply wants to… give a welcome greeting?" It came out as a question, and the "Director" cringed.

The Queen abruptly whirled around and smashed the vase that had been nearby directly into his head, causing the "Director" to collapse with a cry and whimper in fear.

" _Welcome. Greeting_?" She growled.

He shriveled as the Queen loomed over him.

 _"_ Keep in mind that your pretty little head will be removed if you don't fix this _NOW!"_ She shrieked madly and hurled a wine glass at his head. He hurriedly dodged and fled the room as fast as his shaking legs could carry him. Only when he was far enough away that his face contorted into hate.

"You _will_ pay for this, _My Queen_."

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **Maetrix: Thank you so much! We're so glad you liked it so far. Don't worry, this is just the beginning. And we will try our best to make the chapters longer, since it _does_ seem a bit slow-paced. And for your last question: perhaps.xD Please keep telling us your thoughts, it is very motivating. ~ TheDarkKunoichi**

 **Please read and review! It would really mean a lot to us.**


	4. Chapter 4 (TheDarkKunoichi)

A/N: We're back! We are so sorry for taking so long, we've both been so busy these past few months. Hopefully, we can update faster and that you guys will be with us every step of the way. Thank you to everyone who gave this story a chance, please read and review! It will really motivate us to write faster!

OCs:

Mark - Blazing Groudon

Hana - TheDarkKunoichi

 **Disclaimer: If we own Vocaloids (which we don't) then we will be a hell of a lot richer.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 4 (TheDarkKunoichi)**

 **...**

" _Come on!"_

Hana hurriedly grabbed Mark's hand and ran, hauling her paralyzed friend with her. She could still hear the woman's ungodly screeching behind them as they teared through the forest, the trees blurring all around them at their immense speed.

Hana paid careful attention to the quick footsteps behind them, and judged that the woman isn't much of a runner. Already, the screams were starting to fade away, and Hana risked a glance behind her to find Mark regaining his senses as he sprinted after her. Looking further behind him, she could see the faint silhouette trying to catch up to them, her narrowed red eyes cold and absolutely murderous.

It might seem that she can catch up, but Hana is faster. Mark can only stumble along as she dragged him practically by the hand. She might not be as smart and resourceful as her best friend, but she _can_ run very fast. Pretty soon, that deranged lady will be eating their dust.

However, she didn't take into account that Mark is not as good a runner as she. With a yelp, Mark tripped on something in the dark and went down, dragging Hana along with him to the ground. She gasped in pain as she landed hard on her backside, and heard her best friend groan behind her. "Sorry…" He muttered.

"Hurry!" She scrambled to get up, "If we're murdered by a psychopath, I am absolutely going to _kill you!"_

Mark laughed weakly as he is tugged along yet again, "Sort of defeats the purpose of running, doesn't it?"

She refrained from sending him a glare, but he still got the message and sped up. That fall might have let the woman catch up, and she did _not_ want to take any chances.

Together, they both leapt over roots and bushes as they ran, Hana putting on a new burst of speed with Mark right at her heels. They are _not_ getting murdered today. They'll run all night if they have to!

"I'm * _pant_ * really wishing we have some sort of weapon." Mark wheezed behind her, face already turning red. "A gun would… * _puff_ * be nice."

"I totally second that!" Hana gritted her teeth, sweat beading down her forehead but feeling mostly fine. "All we wanted was water, was that too much to ask?!"

He laughed hysterically but found that it made it harder to breathe, and started to lag behind.

"Oh no you don't!" Hana practically hauled her exhausted best friend, "You are _not_ resting until I say so. She's still behind us, in case you didn't notice!"

He looked at her desperately, "We can't keep this up forever. Let's hide somewhere."

"And risk getting trapped by that psycho? No way!"

"Hana, think logically! We'll tire soon, and _then_ what do you think will happen?"

She scowled, "She'll tire sooner before us. All we need to do is keep up this pace."

No sooner had she said that, Mark suddenly tripped again on a root and went flying face first. "What the hell, Mark!" Hana caught his rather heavy body and almost dropped herself. "If you had just joined me during my morning jogs, none of this would happen!"

Mark grimaced, "I think I'm regretting that now, actually."

"Come on, come on…" Hana picked up the pace yet again, desperately hoping the woman wouldn't catch up to them, though she knew it's really only a matter of time.

Suddenly, she heard someone up ahead and quickly dug her heels into the dirt to stop, Mark abruptly colliding with her from behind. " _Ow_! Why did you stop?" He demanded as she struggled to regain her balance.

" _Shhh_!" She hissed as he fell silent, ears straining as they slowly backed away. The woman couldn't have been _that_ fast to outrun them completely, right?

"Hana, when I say run, head to our right." Mark murmured in her ear, his entire body tense and ready to bolt. She nodded numbly, trusting his judgement.

The crackling of grass in front of them sounded much closer now, and Hana tensed.

A twig snapped behind them, and she flinched.

"NOW!"

The two terrified teenagers bolted just as they heard a snarl and the sound of something metal hitting rocks. It seems they got out of the way just in time. Hana risked another glance and saw the woman growling as she struggled to pull a huge sword that was embedded in the rocks. She'll hopefully be delayed long enough for them to throw her off their trail.

Hana felt numb; if they had been a second slower, that would have been their heads.

Who the hell even uses swords in this day and age?!

"How do we lose her?" She asked him agitatedly. He's always good at thinking on the fly. He'll surely find a way!

Mark panted as he frantically thought of a way out of this, knowing that their lives depend solely on whatever plan he thinks of adding a ridiculous amount of stress.

"Any second now Markie…" Hana said nervously as the sounds of the sword being released from the rocks echoed in the night.

"We have to find a hiding spot, it's our only choice." He told her.

"And where will we even find one?!" She almost wailed, completely freaking out now.

"Say _pleeeaaase_."

They almost didn't hear it. Together, they staggered to a halt for the second time that night and turned to see a little girl poking her head out from behind a tree, bright blue eyes warm and playful.

" _H-Huh?"_ Hana stammered. What is a little girl doing out here all alone? And with a freaking psycho just around the corner?!

An exasperated sigh suddenly sounded behind her, and little boy appeared behind the next tree. "I told you not to be reckless, but you just _had_ to ignore me." He scolded.

The little girl stuck out her tongue, "Be quiet Len, they don't need to hear your boring lectures. In case you haven't noticed, Spade's being a _little_ crazy right now."

As if on cue, a howl of rage pierced the quiet night, sending goosebumps all over Hana's skin. Judging by Mark's face, he seems to feel the same way.

The little boy sighed once again before turning and heading off, waving dismissively. "Whatever. Do what you want. Just don't blame me if they turn out to be crazy people again. We seem to have a lot of those in here."

The little girl brightened up, and she proceeded to usher them in the same direction the boy went, "Come _oooon_! You _really_ don't want Spade to catch up to you." She whispered.

Mark stared at her, "Spade's the name of the psycho back there?"

The girl shrugged, "Nah, we just call her that. She doesn't seem to do much but howl and scream all the time, not to mention she just has this urge to kill every person she lands her eyes on, so we never bothered to learn her name. Besides, the others got the other two suit cards, so we just assumed the rest."

Hana and Mark stared at each other. Suit cards? _Spade_?

 _Just what is happening?_

The girl led them to a small cave in the most secluded part of the forest, and if Hana wasn't personally led there, she never would have found it. The boy was already sitting there in the dark, his bright blue eyes following their progress. She quickly felt unnerved at his suspicious gaze.

They sat and held their breath as the screams of Spade slowly faded further into the distance, waiting for a few more minutes until they felt that it is safe enough to talk. "Right. Er… can you please explain from the beginning? What suit cards? Who exactly _is_ Spade?" Mark asked.

"Did you know how we got here? Why are you children all alone in the forest?" Hana prodded.

The little girl giggled, "So many questions!"

The boy rolled his eyes, "Well, first off. I'm Len, and the idiot over there is Rin."

The girl – Rin – waved cheerfully. "Hi!"

But Hana didn't acknowledge the greeting. Shocked, she slowly turned her head to look at Mark, whose face had drained of all color. She slowly faced them again and raised an eyebrow. "Are you pulling my leg?"

"Nope!" Rin popped the 'P' with a grin, brushing off her accusation.

"By any chance, are your surnames 'Kagamine'?" Mark tried.

"Yep." Len popped the 'P' as well, looking almost bored as he did so.

She sat back, unwilling to believe this. There's just no way. Are there that many people in the world with a name just like Kagamine Rin and Len? Why is she even believing this?!

"Prove it."

Len slowly raised an eyebrow, "Prove what?"

"That you're really Kagamine Rin and Len!"

"Hana," Mark quickly grabbed her elbow and murmured urgently in her ear; "They might not know they are Vocaloids and the fact that they are famous. Maybe to them, they are just ordinary twins who got lost in this place."

Hana glanced skeptically at the twins. Now that she thought about it, Rin and Len's similar blonde hair and bright blue eyes _does_ match the pictures of the Vocaloid twins. They even have the signature ribbon and short ponytail!

She sighed, "Good point. But just in case, let's still ask them." With that, they both faced the twins again, who are staring back curiously.

"Are you Vocaloids?" Hana demanded, and Mark just sighed in exasperation at her bluntness.

The twins tilted their heads to the side simultaneously.

"So many questions." Rin repeated, but said nothing more.

Hana was about to snap at them in irritation before Mark suddenly held up a hand. "Wait." He frowned and scrutinized them carefully, Rin's face smiling sheepishly while Len looked like he couldn't care less. "Do you two… by any chance, own the Ace of Hearts card?"

" _Bingo_." Len dragged out the word in boredom.

"And 'Spade'… she has the Ace of Spades, right?" Mark continued numbly, Hana's eyes widening in understanding and she gasped.

"'Spade' is _Meiko_?!" Hana yelled in disbelief. "But she doesn't look like her at all! The pictures in the song didn't portray her that way." She thought back to the woman with the tattered red dress, pale skin covered in dried blood, cold red eyes, and shivered.

Len whistled, "Meiko, huh?" He slowly tested the name out. "Pretty name, for a killer."

They both stared at the nonchalant boy blankly, wondering how he could be so calm. "Len, where exactly are we?" Mark asked hesitantly, almost afraid to know.

He grinned toothily, the first genuine emotion he showed since they met. "Isn't it obvious? We're in the Dream."

* * *

 **... And the plot thickens!**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Guest: You guessed correct! ^^**

* * *

Please keep reading and reviewing, it will really mean a lot to us! Thank you!


End file.
